


tried to change the ending, peter losing wendy

by mynameislena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, KIND of canon, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man Field Trips, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, because of my oc, because they never go well, but not, her name is skylar btw, hope you like her, hope you like this and please give it a try!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislena/pseuds/mynameislena
Summary: **title from cardigan by taylor swift**Skylar Reed was a normal Marvel fan - well, normal enough. But when she wakes up in an unfamiliar room, getting texts from someone called "Flash" and with unrecognizable clothes in the closet, she is rightly confused. Deciding to go along with the universe, she gets in the car with herpersonal driver(seriously, what was going on?) and is dropped at a school.Not just any school.Wait.She didn't remember putting her computer away and getting ready for bed. She had already been in her pjs, but she always put her computer away after a binge night. But this time? She couldn't remember.It was almost like she fell asleep right as the second end credit scene finished.And now, she was in the car with someone she was meant to know, but was a stranger. She had woken up in a room that wasn't hers. And she was getting texts from people with odd contact names and photos. To top it all off? She was apparently going to Europe.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck & Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	tried to change the ending, peter losing wendy

The first thing Skylar noticed when she woke up was that her ceiling was pastel orange.

This wouldn't have been as much of a surprise if it was usually that color but she remembered, as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things, she had recently painted her walls and ceiling pastel green. After blinking repeatedly, she pushed her hand into her mattress to sit up.

Her hand slipped and she fell back against the bed as she looked at the room.

Yes, _the_ room. Not her room. Because as her vision cleared and she looked around, this was _most definitely_ not her room.

For one, the painted walls and ceiling. That in itself was a dead giveaway, unless someone had snuck in during the night and painted it. Aside from that, her sheets were patterned with sunset colors, orange fading into red. It was pretty, she'd admit, but nothing like the ocean sheets she was used to. Then, there was a closet across from her with a mirror attached by the window. A bookshelf with neatly stacked text books. A desk with makeup placed carefully and lights outlining the close up mirror. Pictures of different places around the world hung on the wall.

Gasping, Skylar threw her head back against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't real - she was dreaming. There was _no_ way that this was real. But no matter how hard she tried, every time she opened her eyes it looked the same.

Finally giving up, Skylar reluctantly stepped out of bed. Once again stumbling, she startled, seeing her image in the mirror. She looked the same as usual - nothing completely out of the ordinary. But there was something . . . wrong. Tilting her head, she stepped forward hesitantly. She was wearing loose gray shorts and a cropped pj shirt. As if things could get any weirder, she distinctly remembered wearing her too - big jumper to bed. It had been cold - that she knew. What was going on?

A buzz interrupted her thoughts as she turned to see a phone light up on her desk. Approaching cautiously, she picked up the phone, a very high tech phone compared to her usual iPhone 7.

> **Driver #173 - James**
> 
> _Hey Skylar, I'm leaving now, be there in 20 minutes. Remember your suitcase - you've got a long trip ahead of you!_

Staring at the text message, she opened it with shaking hands, typing an impersonal thanks. Huh, the password was the same as her normal password. She could work with this. Just go with the flow - that's what people did in movies, right? And the Marvel fan fictions she read? Whenever something weird happened to the character, they usually just went with it. She could do that.

Turing the phone - her phone, she guessed - she set it down before it lit up again.

> **Flash** 💖
> 
> _See you soon, Gabs! We'll have so much fun in Europe._

Flash? That was an odd contact name - maybe a nickname? They had called Skylar "Gabs", and that wasn't her name. Maybe an inside joke she had forgotten. The text stayed there, and she took a longer look at the lock screen. It was a picture of a park, with someone standing in the middle. Looking closer, she thought she recognized the person. An actor, maybe? Unlocking the phone again, she saw a picture of what looked to be a party, flashing lights frozen in time.

Finally, she went onto messages and looked at the contact photo of "Flash". She nearly dropped the phone as she recognized him as Flash Thompson. But - that wasn't possible. Flash was a fictional character in the Marvel universe. Maybe this was one of her friends that she had put the photo as the actor Tony Revolori. An inside joke - that would make sense. But why did they call her "Gabs"? She was in confusion. **(pahaha i'm sorry i couldn't resist)**

Choosing not to reply to the message, she turned to survey the room for a hint of what to do. "James" had said 3 minutes ago that he would be 20 minutes. Supposedly, she needed to get ready and remember her suitcase. And then - go to Europe?

Skylar didn't know _much_ about Europe. She knew of a few countries, some facts about different places, but not much. What she did know about Europe was what she knew from school or movies. Movies like Spider-Man: Far From Home, which she had watched once again last night while her mom and dad went on a date. Speaking of them - maybe they could help.

"Mum?" She called, stepping out of the room and into a spacious hall leading into a dining area. "Dad?" The further she explored, the more the house looked like something out of a movie. Everything was perfectly placed - and the things that weren't looked like they were purposefully placed to look messy. "Hello?"

There was no reply.

Skylar entered the kitchen and saw notes stuck to the refrigerator. There were at least ten, and some were crossed out. Almost as if there was one for each day. Skylar spotted one with the right date on it.

> **Trip Day! Europe will be exciting, you're going to have so much fun! Remember your suitcase is in the closet, already packed, and your outfit to wear is on the left side of your closet. Text me when you land. - Dad.**

Okay, huh. So her dad was leaving notes on the refrigerator. What did this mean? Was he not able to tell her this himself?

Putting that thought aside, Skylar decided to take action. First, find suitcase. In the closet. What closet? The one in her room? Deciding to check that first, she made her way back into her room and opened the closet. Her eyes widened as she took in what was in front of her. Yes, there was a suitcase. Ombre orange and read, slick. Looked quite expensive. But that wasn't what threw her off - no, it was the sheer amount of clothes. Her eyebrows lifted before shaking her head and moving to grab the outfit on the left side, like the note said. [A pair of jeans and a fairly tight top.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/19/03/181903b5db837a9f06664f9616bd089c.jpg)

After changing into the outfit and tidying her hair, Skylar moved to the desk with makeup. She hadn't exactly been a makeup expert normally, but she did the basics. Gathering the suitcase, a loose jacket over her arm and grabbing a few hair ties to go onto her wrist, Skylar stepped outside, spotting the taxi cab pulled up to the curb.

"James?" She said hesitantly as she walked towards it. That's who she got the text from - she was hoping that was right.

"Uh huh." He said, rolling the window down and draping his arm on the edge. "You just gon' stand there or get in?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She laughed, hoping this was how they normally interacted as she threw her suitcase in the back and jumped in the car. "So, where you taking me?"

"You kidding, right?" He scoffed. "You better be playing. I'm not taking you anywhere besides school. You aren't skipping."

"I wasn't planning to!" She said indignantly. Thankfully, her initiative had kicked in, and she responded as if she had known him for years. She seemed to be getting the hang of this!

"Uh huh. Sure." He started the gas and pursed his lips as the car moved through traffic. "You've got everything?"

"A bit late now, but yeah. I think so."

The car became silent and Skylar got her phone out, planning to do some snooping to see what was _really_ going on.

"Nuh uh!" James said sternly, narrowing his eyes at her. "None of that in the car. You can talk with your friends at school."

"I wasn't talking to anybody!"

"Well then you don't need to be on your phone."

Huffing, she put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look out the window instead.

Closing her eyes, she went through step by step what had happened the night before. It had been a Friday, and she had gotten home, greeting her dog at the door and binge watching movies until 12pm, when she finished the movie and her parents got home and told her to go to bed. What had she watched . . . . okay, at first she watched two hours of Brooklyn-99. She had a break of eating dinner and listening to music. After that, she watched Avengers: Endgame, immediately followed by Far From Home, which she finished exactly at midnight.

Wait.

She didn't remember putting her computer away and getting ready for bed. She had already been in her pjs, but she always put her computer away after a binge night. But this time? She couldn't remember.

It was almost like she fell asleep right as the second end credit scene finished.

And now, she was in the car with someone she was meant to know, but was a stranger. She had woken up in a room that wasn't hers. And she was getting texts from people with odd contact names and photos. To top it all off? She was apparently going to Europe.

"What do you know about my . . . trip?" She asked carefully, wanting to get some answers.

"Honey, I know what you told me. You're going to Europe with the smart kids. Better send me some photos."

Skylar smiled awkwardly as she got out of the car once arrived at a school. She hoped she did a good job at acting normal, James didn't seem like he suspected anything. Barely glancing up at the building they had stopped at, she dragged her suitcase from the back of the car.

"Gabs!!"

Finally looking up, Skylar's jaw dropped.

Because there, in front of her.

Was Midtown High School.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! sorry, this chapter is quite short. it's just i didn't think it would be good to drag it on and continue with what happens next, because then it would be way too long. anyway, this is my first work on ao3 and it took me awhile to format and write because i'm not used to it. hope you like it, and i'm open to constructive criticism! please comment and tell me what you think <3


End file.
